The Deaths of Kishimoto
by King Hawke
Summary: Kishimoto dared to kill Hinata, the love of so many fans such as myself. In this oneshot, he got a small portion of what he deserves! Completed until further notice, but probably fully completed for good.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless it's original.

* * *

Kishimoto slowly walks down the street after the manga saying that Hinata had been murdered came out…

Naruto comes out of thin air by a Teleportation jutsu and pushes a Rasengan through the evil writer's head. He growls, "That is for Hinata."

**Rewind a few seconds before: **

Captain Jack Sparrow steps out of an alley and impales the writer with his sword. "Evil creep," he grunts as he yanks the sword from the man's gut and leaves him there to die.

**Rewind a few seconds before that: **

Godzilla zooms in on the newest manga being read in the shop that he is passing by and sees that Hinata is dead. He looks over to where Kishimoto is and vaporizes him with a beam of radioactive fire.

**Rewind a few seconds before that: **

Bruce Banner is sitting in the manga shop that Godzilla is about to pass by. He reads that Hinata has died. He goes Hulk and roars, "Hulk Smash little man!" He jumps through the roof and lands on Kishimoto's shoulders, driving him into the ground effortlessly.

**Rewind a few seconds before that: **

The space pirate from Tenshi gasps as she reads in her favorite manga series that her favorite character Hinata was killed. Ryaoka turns into a large space ship and they fly over to where Kishimoto is walking. They rain down energy beams on him, destroying him and the general area around him.

**Rewind a few seconds before that: **

Haruhi Suzumiya sits in the high school at the SOS Brigade's club room and reads that Hinata has died in the manga. Her eyes widen and she cries, "No! Not Hinata!" Three seconds later, the universe implodes.

**Rewind a few seconds before that: **

King Hawke sits in his castle with his queen and glares. He watches through a time/space vortex as Hinata is about to be killed. His mistresses focus their energies into the spell holding the rift open. He and the queen reach into the swirling energies and pull her out just in time to Mythra. King Hawke grins to his queen, "We have her. Mistresses, close that portal! We don't need the likes of her enemies following her." The mistresses nod as one and slam the portal shut. They all stand to welcome her.

**Alternate Universe, a few seconds before that: **

Hinata is about to be killed when the writer dies of a heart attack and a new writer continues, making it so she lives.

**A few seconds before that: **

The rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail jumps into the battle where Hinata is and kills all of her enemies before hopping away again.

**A few seconds before that: **

Kishimoto publishes the manga that says that Hinata died, and that night he is taken out by thousands of people dressed up like Naruto characters and they make him disappear after a short trial for murder for killing such a loved person as Hinata Hyuga.

**A few seconds before that: **

Kishimoto senses a disturbance in the balance of nature as he reads the manga that he wrote where Hinata died. A moment later, his head explodes and behind him at point blank range stands Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xander, and Willow. "You're as bad as the Judge for killing her!" Buffy declares. Xander and Willow agree as they all walk away from the corpse.

A moment later, Kishimoto crawls out of an alley. "Whew! I'm glad I had a stunt double," he sighs. Sabertooth rushes out of an alley and rips off his head.

The mutant growls, "Stunt doubles only work once." He stomps away furiously, holding his own copy of the manga.

**A few seconds before that: **

Kishimoto glances into a manga store to see his newest volume of Naruto that he wrote where Hinata died. He looks down to see several short Lego looking creatures standing around him. "Aren't you bionicle creatures?" he inquires.

They say, "We are the Bohrak Kal! Die for killing the Hyuga princess!" The black Bohrak Kal makes him too heavy to move. The white one pulverizes his bones with a sound blast. The blue one zaps him, several metal trash can lids being magnetized to him and knocking him to the ground. The brown one covers him in molten plasma. The red one zaps him with thousands of volts of electricity. In the end, he dies quite painfully.

**A few seconds before that: **

Q from Star Trek glares at the manga he is reading and simply wills Kishimoto out of existence. "Problem solved," he says contentedly.

**A few seconds before that: **

Yu-gi-oh cards shower from the sky around Kishimoto as he walks by with his newest manga in hand of when Hinata dies. The cards glow and shadow monsters swarm him, eating him quickly before he can react. His bones fall to the ground a moment later as the monsters retreat back to their cards and disappear.

**A few seconds before that: **

Kishimoto vanishes in a beam of light and reappears on the top of a huge pyramid. Surrounding him are billions of people in all directions. Standing beside him is the man from the movie The One. He shouts, "I will be the One!" Every man and woman from the prison planet swarms them, Kishimoto quickly dying as the Almost One guy fights them off easily.

**A few seconds before that: **

Toph the Earth Bender leans against the wall of the store and reads her Naruto manga, the pictures and words sticking off the page slightly so she can feel them and understand what is going on. She reads that her favorite character who she could relate to so much Hinata just died. She growls and looks over to see Kishimoto walking by. She stomps on the ground, sending him flying into the air. A huge hand of stone reaches out of the ground and grabs onto him. He is pulled deep underground and left there. Gaara steps out of the shadows and nods to Toph. She feels a kindred spirit and slowly grins, distracted from her manga. He comes closer and she feels his face. "I think I'm going to like you," she murmurs. Gaara raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

**A few seconds before that: **

Kishimoto walks out of his office and a huge boulder falls off of the doorsill somehow and lands on him. He's flattened instantly. The company cheers, recalls all the manga, and reprints it with Hinata somehow surviving.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! These are just a few of the Fates that awaited the Killer of Hinata!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And since I've read stories where George Lucas is a character, there is nothing wrong with using Kishimoto as a character!

* * *

I know I said this story was complete, but the Hinata Fanboy in me has to continue his torment until he proves in the manga that Hinata is indeed alive.

* * *

Death #18-34

Kishimoto hears some rustling in the bushes around him. Every Naruto good and/or bad character that I thought was a decent character jumps out and surrounds him.

Naruto turns his Rasengan red and shouts, "I'm not done with you yet for killing Hinata! You didn't even give us time to kiss after I learned that she loved me! Ten thousand Millennia of Pain!" He shoves his Rasengan up Kishimoto's backside, causing the writer to explode. His body reforms after a few seconds.

Sakura grabs an exploding tag, slides it between her fingers, and shoves it up his backside. "One thousand centuries of pain!" She punches his butt with the kunai, sending it up his butt and stopping about half way up his back where it explodes.

His body continues to reform after each death. Tenten pulls out every pointy object she has on her and does a jutsu that forms it into one giant blade. She shouts, "The Blade of a Thousand Deaths!" He reforms.

Shino makes the bugs cover his fingers and he yells, "Parasitic Jutsu Style: One Thousand Years of Death!" He does the jutsu, causing the bugs to go deep into the foolish writer where they eat him inside out until only bones remain. His body reforms again.

Sasuke steps up and whispers, "I may be evil, but killing Hinata was evil even for me. Chidori!" He shoves the Chidori up his backside, ripping the man in half.

Rock Lee steps up and roars, "You extinguished her flames of youth! Hinata will be avenged!" He does a spin kick on his butt, breaking every bone in his body from the shockwave coming from his foot.

Neji steps up and covers his hand with a foot long chakra scalpel, chakra flowing from every chakra point in his hand. "Chakra Scalpel Hyuga Style!" He shoves it and the chakra deteriorates every chakra point in Kishimoto's body, causing him to die.

Shikamaru steps up and forms a razor sharp shadow blade covering his arm. He murmurs, "This is worth the effort." He shoves the shadow blade up Kishimoto's backside, and the man explodes as the shadow shoots out in all directions in solid black spikes.

Ino does the mind transfer jutsu and tears his mind apart. He relives countless times as he takes Hinata's place and than gets One Thousand Years of Pain done to him a million times by a porcupine.

Choji does the thousand years of pain to Kishimoto. Once his finger goes in, it supersizes, causing the man's body to explode again.

Kiba and Akamaru shrink and do the Thousand Years of Pain Fang over Fang style. Everything between Kishimoto's hips to his hair is shredded horribly.

Might Guy does what Lee did, only he manages to completely vaporize the man with a superpowered kick. The shockwave disintegrates his entire body into atoms. The aftershine of Guy's smile vaporizes the atoms.

Anko does the Thousand Years of Pain to Kishimoto with a King Cobra.

Kurenai traps Kishimoto in a genjutsu and does the thousand years of pain with every sharp projectile in her arsenal one by one until he bleeds to death.

Ayame takes a red hot steaming Ramen Spoon and just shoves it up his butt and lets go. He chokes to death as the spoon goes up, shattering his spine, going through his heart and lungs while searing them, and then getting stuck in his throat. He dies tasting burnt Ramen.

Tsunade appears and does the Thousand Years of Pain with just her sheer strength. The creator of Naruto is flipped inside out by the force of the jutsu, where he dies of suffocation since he cannot breathe with his mouth on the inside instead of out.

Kisame uses the Shark Skin to do the Thousand Years of Death Jutsu on Kishimoto.

Death #35:

From the Dragonball Z Universe, Goku appears and does the Kamehameha on Kishimoto for killing his favorite manga character Hinata. Vegeta does the same with a huge energy ball. Vegeta mutters as he watches Kishimoto get vaporized before his very eyes, "You killed the princess who would have been worthy of a Saiyan King."

Death #36:

The Greek Gods take Kishimoto after seeing his horrible sin of killing Hinata, and places him in front of a three headed, fire breathing wolf. He has time to take a breath to scream when he is eaten/roasted alive.

Death #37:

King Kong finds out that the most gorgeous woman in the anime world was killed by Kishimoto. He takes the evil writer and tosses him off of the top of the Empire State Building.

Death #38:

Kishimoto is sent to Midworld as punishment by all his fans. He lasts about 2 seconds before he is eaten by the plants and animals that live there.

Death #39:

Doctor Who appears next to Kishimoto after learning of Hinata's fate, pulls him into the Tardis, and releases him into a supernova as it is going off.

Death #40:

GI Joe and Cobra cooperate for the first time in History and drop a nuclear missile on Kishimoto's home while he is in it after finding out that he killed off Hinata.

Death #41:

Junie Cortez, being the avid anime fan that he is, sits in his super spy equipped bed and reads the manga where Hinata is killed. He growls and presses a button, turning the bed into a miniature jet plane. He flies it over Kishimoto and drops a bomb on him before leaving again. He yells as he flies away, "Spy or not, it is a crime to kill someone like Hinata and go unpunished! I have done my duty!"

Death #42:

A Hollow creeps through the underworld and sees his idol, Hinata Hyuga walking around in a soul reaper's uniform. He cries with anime tears running down over his mask, "Oh the Inhumanity! Why!!" He runs to the human world and yanks Kishimoto's soul from his body. He tears it to pieces and eats it.

Death #43:

Hanabi picks up a small black book that says Death Note on it. She thinks about whose name to write when suddenly the face of Kishimoto and his name appears on her television screen. Under his poster is the words: Man Responsible for Hinata's Death. She quickly writes his name down and he dies on the most descriptive and horrible ways there are. Why am I saying this? Because she wrote it down, not me.

Death #44:

Alucard steps out of the shadows of Kishimoto's bedroom and levels his gun at the writer's head. He growls, "You are the worst kind of scum. Worst than the lowest level of vampire. You are too horrible for the human courts to judge, so I will judge you for the murder of a Princess." He shoots him in the forehead.

Death #45:

Brother Abel steps through the door of a store and sees Kishimoto walking along. He sniffs the air and his eyes widen. He turns into the Vampire Eater form and growls, "I should have known. You are a vampire. Only someone as cruel as a vampire would kill Lady Hinata Hyuga." He tears off Kishimoto's head and mutters, "Your blood is not worth taking." He walks away.

Death #46:

Rurouni Kenshin looks impassively at his manga until he sees Hinata die. He smoothly slices it in half and turns around to be face to face with Kishimoto. He whispers, "My vow to never kill again can make an exception. This is for Her Honor." He flips his sword's blade around and kills him with a single slice.

Death #47:

Dumbo gets caught up in the air currents and falls to the earth. He survives by landing on something soft. The large eared elephant looks under him to see a crushed man with a name tag that says: Kishimoto. It looks horrified and flies away before it can be blamed for killing him.

Death #48:

Hinata dies at the hands of Pain. He rips off his face to show that he is really Kishimoto! He laughs manically at the killing of Hinata Hyuga. A moment later, a flash of lightning hits and kills him.

Death #49:

Dante staggers through the streets, having just defeated a demon army. He glances at his prize that they had been trying to steal from him: His Naruto Manga. He finally reads it to see that Hinata died. He stares at it in shock for a few long minutes. Kishimoto feels a chill go down his spine when suddenly the nearest wall explodes and Dante is standing in the opening. He fills Kishimoto with so much ammo that he is not recognizable as human. He sticks his gun in its holster and walks away with his huge blade over his shoulder.

Death #50:

The Iron Giant robot lands on earth. It stands from its crater in the middle of the city and walks away. Kishimoto stands from the crater and shouts, "I'm alive!" Zombies surround him and eat him. He yells in pain, "Iron Giant and zombies aren't in the same universe!" The zombies finish eating him and Wolverine comes in and decapitates them all.

He grins, "They are now, Bub!" He walks away with his bloody claws still extended.

**

* * *

**

The End unless I get more ideas for his deaths! Read and Review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Note to the fans of this story:**

* * *

If Hinata is shown to be conscious in the Manga, then I will write a chapter showing how Kishimoto dies for allowing us to think Hinata was dead! If not, then I will write another chapter showing what he gets for Killing Hinata Hyuga. Until I get information on whether she for sure is alive and will continue to be alive, the next chapter will not be posted.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing unless it's original.

* * *

Author's Note: Because Hinata has been deemed alive by the manga, Kishimoto will pay for scarring and attempted murder of Princess Hinata Hyuga!

* * *

The Fourth to Last Death

A group of teenagers slowly approach and surround Kishimoto with manga in their hands. "What do you want?" he demands.

"It's morphing time!" the oldest boy shouts. They slap their wrists and their power ranger suits appear on them. "Now, you scarred the princess and attempted to kill her! You allowed us to believe she was dead!" The earth trembles and the manga writer looks up to see a Zord behind each of the teenagers. They leap up and into their Zords. He spends the next several hours being the ball during a Zord version of Tennis. The pulp he is by the time they finish is unrecognizable as human.

The Third to Last Death

During the real superman's death, the Dark Superman looks through his list of Most Wanted Criminals and finds the name: Kishimoto. Crime: Attempted Murder of Hinata Hyuga. He uses his Daily Bugle influence to pinpoint the criminal's location via GPS. He flies over to Kishimito and snaps his spine with one punch. He flies up into the atmosphere until Kishimoto is having trouble breathing from lack of air and releases him.

The Second to last Death

Evangeline the vampire slowly approaches Kishimoto after finding out that her favorite person on the planet was almost killed by his hand. She has the robot hold him still as she slowly drains the blood from his body.

The Last Death

Chao from Negima searches for the one person who tried to ruin the future. The one who attempted to destroy Hinata Hyuga and failed. She finds and pulverizes Kishimoto by breaking every single bone in his body and then grinding his corpse into the ground.

That was the last of the requests from reviews that I could use.

**The Ending…..**

Hinata wakes up in the hospital and looks around slowly. She finds herself in an extremely large room with no roof. She gazes up to see Godzilla and King Kong smiling down at her. Wolverine and Sabertooth stand side by side near all of the Naruto characters. Doctor Who sits on top of Dumbo while surrounded by GI Joe and Cobra forces. The Greek Gods and their Ceberus gaze down from the sky, clouds forming into their bodies. Goku and Vegeta glare at each other but smile a little at Hinata. A person from Midworld stands at Hinata's bedside. Alucard and Brother Abel stand shoulder to shoulder at the head of Hinata's bed, smiling down at her amiably. Rurouni Kenshin gazes down at her and waves a little. Dante stares cautiously at Alucard and Brother Abel, sitting on the foot of Hinata's bed with his hand on his sword's hilt. The Iron Giant sits next to Godzilla and King Kong, holding the wall up while smiling slightly at Hinata. Captain Jack Sparrow lifts Hinata's hand and kisses it lightly. "We're so glad you're awake, luv," he murmurs.

Bruce Banner waves from the crowd and smiles, "We were worried about you!"

King Hawke, his queen, and the mistresses all sit around the bed near the Naruto characters and waves to her. Harihu Suzumiya waves at her, though her clothes are charred and her universe is gone from imploding. The Bohrak Kal swarms bow low to her from their perches on the walls. The Shadow Monsters from the Yu-gi-oh cards rise from their cards and growl in greeting to her. Toph and Gaara sit arm in arm and smiles once they hear she is awake. The One smiles down at her and whispers, "I finally became the one to see you."

Last but not least, Q appears and says, "You pulled through, I see. Great to hear. You are one of the few lower life forms that I actually am concerned about."

Naruto wades through the crowd with a large bouquet of flowers. He hops onto her bed, landing in an empty spot near her. He hands her the flowers and declares loudly, "Glad you're awake, Hinata! I was beginning to worry that the girl I love would never wake up!"

She turns beet-red and whispers, "You l-love a g-girl? Who?"

"You of course!" he says with his trademark grin. The other people glare at him murderously, their weapons slowly becoming unsheathed.

Not to be outdone, they all cheer, "We're glad you survived, Lady Hinata Hyuga!" She stares around at them all, taking in all of their faces. She turns bright red and faints from all of the attention.

**Read and Review!! This is the final chapter. No more is being written. While World War 3 would be fun, I'm not writing it. sorry! **


End file.
